


Słodka Śmierć

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Science Fiction, War, daleka przyszłość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest rok 2489. Pomiędzy Ameryką, a Concordią toczy się wojna. W samym środku tej wojny jest kobieta, która utraciła wszystko. Rodziców, męża, syna.<br/>Krótka historia o tym, jak okrutna potrafi być wojna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słodka Śmierć

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Pisałam to dawno. No, nie aż tak, ale prawie dwa lata będą. Wciąż lubię tę pracę, mimo że to była jedna z tych, które musiałam napisać (bo na polski).  
> W każdym razie, z dedykacją dla RCS, która mi to kiedyś poprawiała. Dzięki, sisi <3

_„Słodko i zaszczytnie jest umierać za ojczyznę.”_  
_Horacy_  
  
**Rok 2489**  
Rozlega się mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk: — Nie!  
Kobieta patrzy na ciało leżące zaledwie parę metrów od niej. Łzy spływają w dół jej brudnej twarzy. Biegnie w stronę ciała. Nie przejmuje się bólem w nodze, w którą wbiło się szkło. Dobiega i pada na kolana. Sprawdza puls, oddech, ale już za późno. Bierze ciało w objęcia.  
I ono i ona mają czarne włosy. Rozwarte, puste oczy ukazują zielony kolor tęczówek — zupełnie taki sam jak jej.  
Usiłuje zetrzeć krew z twarzy i swojej, i zmarłego. Jej ręce się trzęsą, gdy to robi. Po paru nieudanych próbach znów bierze ciało w objęcia i kołysze się z nim. Cały czas szepce: _Nie, proszę, nie. To nie może być prawda._  
  
**Rok 2477**  
 — Mamo?  
Czarnowłosy chłopiec stoi w progu pokoju, trzymając w jednej ręce misia. Podczas gdy oczy tego pierwszego są zielone niczym trawa, tak tego drugiego są czarne niczym noc.  
Kobieta, leżąca na łóżku w głębi pokoju, powoli się budzi. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką dostrzega po otworzeniu oczu, jest jej syn. Widzi, jak ten drży ze strachu, za pewne z powodu jakiegoś koszmaru.  
 — Co się stało, kochanie? — Jej głos jest trochę zaspany.  
Unosi zachęcająco kołdrę, pod którą maluch się wślizguje i pozwala objąć się ramionami.  
 — Miałem zły sen — mruczy cicho.  
Oczy mu się kleją, senność powraca wraz z uczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Bo co złego może stać mu się w ramionach matki?  
  
**Rok 2489**  
Kiedy przyjeżdżają sanitariusze i chcą odebrać jej syna, tylko ściska go mocniej.  
 — Nie, proszę, nie… Nie zabierajcie mi go, proszę…  
Łzy coraz obficiej spływają po jej twarzy. Część z nich kapie na jej ubranie lub ubranie jej syna, a inne wprost na jego twarz.  
Sanitariusze spoglądają na siebie, jakby ustalając coś pomiędzy sobą. Po chwili jeden z nich odciąga kobietę. Ta zaczyna czynnie protestować, gdy drugi bierze ciało na ręce.  
 — Nie! Nie zabierajcie mi go! Nie zabierajcie mi syna! Nie zabierajcie mi Toma…  
Jej głos łamie się, gdy wypowiada imię zmarłego dziecka.  
  
**Rok 2478**  
 — Masz wszystko? Drugie śniadanie, buty na zmianę?  
Evelyn wiąże krawat, który jest częścią nowego mundurku jej syna.  
 — Tak, mamo — Syn wywraca oczami. — Pytałaś już o to pięć razy.  
Kobieta wygładza klapy czarnej marynarki Toma i po chwili przytula go mocno.  
 — Wiem, skarbie, ale to tylko dlatego, że się o ciebie martwię.  
 — Nie masz o co, mamo. — Jego małe rączki obejmują ją za szyję.  
 — Biorąc pod uwagę, że idziesz do szkoły rok później tylko dlatego, że musieli ją odbudować, to myślę, że jednak mam, młodzieńcze!  
 — Ale to było w wakacje i nikogo tam nie było — odpowiada chłopiec. — W dodatku nie zdarzyłoby się, gdybyśmy nie zaatakowali amerykańskiego rządu. Znowu.  
Ma rację. Wina leży, jak zwykle, po obu stronach. Zarówno Ameryka, jak i Concordia [1] atakują się nawzajem od bardzo wielu lat. Ona sama szczerze wątpi, by ktoś poza rządami (a jeszcze prędzej sztabami wojennymi) tych dwóch państw wiedział, o co naprawdę toczy się ten spór. Mało kto pamiętał już oficjalny powód konfliktu — obywatele Concordii przekonani byli jedynie, że Amerykanie są źli i chcą zagrozić jedności ich sojuszu, Amerykanie uważali Concordian za zdrajców nowego świata. Czymkolwiek ten nowy świat był.  
Ruszyła z synem za rękę w stronę szkoły, rozmawiając z nim wesoło. Wracając, wspomina swoje dzieciństwo.  
Pamięta do dziś opowieści swojego zmarłego ojca. Za czasów jej dzieciństwa mężczyzna był wykładowcą, objaśniał jej, na czym polega wojna i dlaczego Afryka, Europa i Azja połączyły się, tworząc wielkie imperium zwane Concordią.  
W miejscu, gdzie mieszkała jako mała dziewczynka, znajdowała się niegdyś Warszawa, a przynajmniej tak wynikało ze starych map, bo nawet pradziadek Evelyn tego nie pamiętał. Jako przedmiot dodatkowy w szkole, dziewczynka miała język polski, jak również amerykańską wersję języka angielskiego. W placówce, w której się uczyła twierdzono, że trzeba zarówno znać język wroga, jak i dać dzieciom możliwość poznania języka ich dalekich przodków.  
Jej syn podążał teraz w jej ślady. wybierając oba te języki jako dodatkowe przedmioty. Ponieważ angielski amerykański był bardzo podobny do angielskiego, dawniej brytyjskiego, a teraz concordiańskiego, którym posługiwali się na co dzień, nie stanowił on dla niego problemu.  
Zresztą, Tom szybko się uczył. Kochał zdobywać wiedzę, bo — jak często powtarzał mu ojciec w listach — wiedza stanowi władzę. Także Tom uczył się, by zdobyć i jedno i drugie, a wreszcie zadowolić ojca.  
Niestety, nigdy go jednak nie pozna. Zna go ze starych listów, zdjęć, opowieści mamy, ale nigdy nie porozmawia z nim twarzą w twarz. Ojciec zginął na wojnie tuż przed jego siódmymi urodzinami, zabili go w czasie jednego z pokojowych zjazdów.  
  
**Rok 2489**  
Patrzy, jak odjeżdża samochód, w którym znajduje się ciało jej syna. Chciała jechać razem z nim, ale jej nie pozwolili. Kiedy tak patrzy, czuje jakby traciła cząstkę siebie.  
Nagle, ktoś kładzie rękę na jej ramieniu. Nie wie, kto to, nie zwraca uwagi na otoczenie.  
 — Proszę pani. — Głos dobiega jakby z oddali. — Proszę pani — powtarza.  
Przez chwile myślała, że to jeden z sanitariuszy został, ale nie. Ten głos był zbyt wysoki na głos mężczyzny, a ręka zbyt mała.  
Powoli odwraca głowę w kierunku osoby, która z nią została. Widzi rudowłosą dziewczynę o niebieskich oczach. Przez chwilę nie może sobie przypomnieć skąd ją zna.  
 — To dziewczyna Toma — uświadamia sobie nagle. — To Alexis, jego dziewczyna.  
 — Proszę pani? — Niebieskie oczy spotykają się z zielonymi.  
Starsza kobieta dostrzega w oczach dziewczyny łzy. Powoli obejmuje ją ramionami, a ruda osóbka odwzajemnia uścisk. Obie szlochają, a jedna obejmuje drugą tak, jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Dwie kobiety tak do siebie podobne, a jednak tak różne, czują jakby ktoś zabrał im cząstkę ich samych. Obie straciły kogoś dla siebie ważnego.  
  
**Rok 2483**  
 — Mamo to Alexis. Alexis to moja mama — dokonuje prezentacji Tom.  
Evelyn uśmiecha się do jedenastolatki. Rude włosy dziewczynki zaplecione są w dwa warkocze, a w jej niebieskich oczach widać wesołe iskierki. Ma na sobie zieloną sukienkę i równie zielone trampki. Kiedy dziewczynka odwzajemnia uśmiech, pani Moore czuje się, jakby słońce wyszło zza chmur. Nie ma wątpliwości, że Alexis wyrośnie kiedyś na piękną dziewczynę.  
 — Bardzo mi miło panią poznać, pani Moore — mówi Alexis.  
 — Mnie ciebie również — Kobieta podaje rękę małej, którą ta niepewnie ściska.  
Chwilę później dwójka dzieci idzie do pokoju chłopca, a Evelyn wraca do przygotowywania obiadu. Niecałą godzinę później woła jedenastolatków, by myli ręce i siadali do stołu.  
 — Ma pani bardzo tajemniczego syna, pani Moore — mówi dziewczynka, kiedy siada na jednym z krzeseł.  
 — Naprawdę? — Pani Moore uśmiecha się delikatnie. — Chyba musi mieć to w genach — stwierdza i idzie do kuchni po sok.  
W tym czasie Tommy wyjaśnia nierozumiejącej o co chodzi Alexis, że panieńskie nazwisko jego matki to Riddle [2]. Dziewczyna najpierw myśli, że ten się z niej nabija i dopiero kiedy Evelyn wraca z kuchni i to potwierdza, niebieskooka zaprzestaje dyskusji z przyjacielem.  
  
**Rok 2489**  
Alexis zabiera kobietę do szpitala, gdzie ta pozwala sobie pomóc. Opatrują ją, myją, ubierają w czyste ubrania, a ona im na to pozwala. Jest niczym szmaciana lalka, marionetka, która pozwala, by nią sterowano.  
Zatrzymano ją w szpitalu na oddziale psychiatrycznym. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej popada w obłęd. Nie znosi obecności lekarzy, pielęgniarek. Nie chce brać leków. Odłącza się od kroplówek. I tylko, kiedy jest przy niej Alexis, kobieta zachowuje spokój.  
  
**Rok 2486**  
Na początku nic nie zauważa. Alexis często do nich przychodzi, Tom daje jej korepetycje z matematyki i historii, ona uczy go tańczyć. Ot, dwójka przyjaciół, spędzających razem czas. Jednak z upływem czasu Evelyn zauważa, że przyjaźń między jej synem i rudowłosą dziewczyną zaczyna przeradzać się w coś więcej. Najpierw są to krótkie, prawie niezauważalne gesty, takie jak dłuższe, niż to było konieczne trzymanie się za dłonie, lub zakładanie za ucho przez Toma jakiegoś zbłąkanego włosa Alexis.  
Pani Moore dziwi się, jak mogła wcześniej tego nie zauważyć. Może to dlatego, że zawsze uważała, iż Tom jest zbyt zajęty nauką, by się z kimś spotykać, a Alexis zbyt pochłonięta tańcem. Coś ich jednak do siebie ciągnie i ona sama nie zamierza się w to wtrącać, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.  
Długo nie musi czekać. Zaledwie miesiąc po czternastych urodzinach Alexis, Tom odważa się zaprosić ją na randkę. Radość w jej oczach rozwiewa chłopięce wątpliwości odnośnie dziewczęcych uczuć.  
  
**Rok 2489**  
Pozwalają jej iść na pogrzeb. Nie ma na nim wiele osób. Ona, Alexis i paru nauczycieli Tommy'ego. Czarnowłosy nie lubił otaczać się zbyt wieloma ludźmi. Wystarczyły mu dwie kobiety, które kochał nad życie i wykładowców, z którymi mógł porozmawiać o interesujących go zagadnieniach.  
Evelyn nie słucha słów księdza, nie słucha składanych jej kondolencji. Po prostu tępo wpatruje się w nagrobek, na którym zostało wyryte:

Thomas Moore

2472 — 2489

Kochający syn, przyjaciel i patriota.

Zginął zaszczytnie, w służbie Concordii.

_„Bo żyć możesz tylko tym, za co zgodzisz się umrzeć.”_   [3]

  
Nie wie, ile tak stały. Parę minut, godzinę, pięć. Czas nie miał znaczenia, już nie. Nie teraz, kiedy jej syn, jej mały kochany Tommy nie żył. Alexis jej powiedziała, że zginął przez to, że za dużo wiedział. A przecież prosiła go, by przestał szpiegować Amerykanów dla rządu.  
  
  
**Rok 2488**  
Mając lat szesnaście Tom Moore zaczyna szpiegować. Proponuje mu to jeden z nauczycieli, jego wychowawca, pan Harrison. On sam pracuje dla rządu Concordii i pomaga w zniszczeniu Ameryki od środka.  
Thomas się zgadza. Pomimo młodego wieku jest „dosyć dobry” (w opinii innych, nie tylko jego matki, genialny) w łamaniu szyfrów i potrafi się włamać do wielu baz danych w Ameryce. Zarówno Alexis jak i mama proszą go wielokrotnie, by tego nie robił, twierdzą, że to niebezpieczne, ale on ich nie słucha. Jego ojciec walczył w tej wojnie, by ją zakończyć i Tom również chce się jakoś przyczynić do skończenia jej. Lub chociaż poznać prawdę o niej.  
Nie może przewidzieć, że rok później, tydzień po najbardziej przełomowej akcji, w której uczestniczy, jeden z Amerykańskich szpiegów postrzeli go w pierś. Nie wie, że inny, powstrzymując jego matkę od pomocy mu, pobije ją dotkliwie. I że jego śmierć doprowadzi kobietę na skraj ruiny.  
Kiedy ostatnie resztki życia z niego ulatują, próbuje przeprosić.  
 — Przepraszam, mamo... — mówi w myślach. Gdyby mógł, to przeprosiłby, że nie poczekał jeszcze paru lat, aż dorośnie i przeżyje to wszystko, co chciała jego matka. Że nie zgodził się zaszyć w bazie, jak najlepsi hackerzy Concordii. Chce przeprosić też Alexis, ale nie jest w stanie. Krew zalewa mu usta, umysł osuwa się w ciemność. Nadbiega jego matka.  
  
**Rok 2499**  
W dziesiątą rocznicę śmierci Toma, nad jego grobem stoją dwie kobiety. Jedna ma zielone oczy i czarne włosy, druga — włosy rude, a oczy niebieskie. Jedna z nich jest matką zmarłego, druga była jego dziewczyną. Choć obie dzieli różnica wieku, jedna obejmuje teraz drugą, tak samo jak w dzień zabójstwa. Alexis wyplątuje się na chwilę z objęć pani Moore i kładzie na grobie ukochanego bukiecik kwiatów, w którym między innymi znajdowały się niezapominajki. Kiedy to robiła, staje z powrotem koło Evelyn. Obie patrzą na wyryte na grobie słowa. To Alexis je wybierała. Znalazła je w jednym z dzienników Toma, wśród tysięcy nieskładnych zapisków, odwzorowujących genialny umysł młodzieńca.  
Otulają się szczelnie płaszczami, gdy pierwszy chłód wieczora zaczyna atakować i ruszają w stronę wyjścia z cmentarza. Pogodzone ze śmiercią Toma, czekające z nadzieją na niewiadome jutro i już z prawie ułożonymi życiami.

 

* * *

 [1] Concordia — z łaciny harmonia. Nazwa ma symbolizować równość, jedność i zgodność między mieszkańcami trzech kontynentów połączonymi w jeden. Obie Ameryki połączyły się w okolicach roku 2256, nie zmieniły jednak nazwy, a jedynie usunęły określenia półkul.

[2] Riddle — ang. Zagadka;

[3] Antoine de Saint — Exupéry, "Twierdza"

 


End file.
